My Lady
by SassyKinglet21
Summary: An inside look at the thoughts and feelings of Galadriel and Gandalf during the Dol Guldur scene. (Could probably be considered AU)


**A/n: This is my first time writing fanfiction for Tolkien characters so be nice ;) Anything spoke in Bold Italic is the black speech and anything in just Italic is either Elvish or telepathic.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or anything in relation to the works of Tolkien.**

He needs me... that's all I know. I know not what I will find in these ruins or what dangers lie ahead. I only know that my soul aches with longing and his answers with pain. The cold iron makes me shiver as I push open the decrepit gate. Softly I tread over rubble and crumbling castle. Calmly my feet carry me closer to him, and as I climb the stairs, the sound of the Black Speech sends sharp pains through my mind.

" _ **This is my Master's domain...Die now Wizard!"**_

His cry of pain quickens my step, and as I reach the top of the stairs, my breath catches. To see him lying there broken crushes my heart. The orc that stands above him suddenly glances over at me and dread fills his eyes. Anger. Anger consumes me that this creature dares lay his hands on my beloved. I call upon the power of my ring. Its magic rushes through me like a river, shooting out from my outstretched hand, killing the orc instantly.

There he lies battered and unconscious, his skin marred by cuts and bruises. I gently lift him into my arms and head back down the stairs, my only thoughts of getting him out of this cursed palace of darkness and safely back into the light.

" _ **Three Rings for the Elven-Kings under the sky..."**_ His dark voice sends chills like ice water down my spine and his speech rings in my ears as dread of what is to come creeps into my mind.

 _ **"Seven for the Dwarf-Lords in their halls of stone..."**_ His darkness winds its way around me like curls of unseen smoke trying to snuff out the light.

"Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die..." I mumble as I slowly turn to see I'm being surrounded by the Nine. Bodiless, they appear before me as these cursed wraiths. The darkness becomes stronger as I back away from them only to realize there is no way out. My dread allows darkness to gain a foothold against me and I slowly sink to my knees, cradling my still unconscious love. I can only gaze upon his face... he gives me light and a reason to fight the dark.

 _ **"You cannot fight the Shadow. Even now you fade. One light... alone in the darkness."**_ The Deceiver gloats. Suddenly a hand reaches into the darkness for me and I know...

"I am not alone," I say strongly. Elrond and Saruman have come to our aid.

"Are you in need of assistance, My Lady?" Saruman asks and Elrond says something as well but I hear it not. " _My Lady."_ He always calls me My Lady and although there are many who address me as such, only He says it in such a way that his words caress my very soul. A battle has broken out between The Nine and the White Council. His sudden lack of breathing brings all life to a sudden halt.

"Mithrandir! Come back..." Once again magic fills me as I lean down and kiss him softly on his forehead, healing him with my powers... and my love.

********

Fire rushes through me at her touch. My mind pulls out of the darkness and I gasp a lung full of the cool air. My eyes open slightly and I start to slip back into the night, but I fight it with all I have, and more... I must stay awake for Her. I look upon her beautiful light, for she is my beacon.

"He-.. He is… here?!" I ask her, gasping for air.

"Yes." She confirms. "The darkness has returned." Her sorrow over the return of the Dark Lord pains me more than my own injuries.

 _"Your injuries are too great to stay in this shadow,"_ She says to me only. Almost as if summoned by her words, Radagast slides up next to us. "Gandalf! Climb on!" He cries.

"He is weak! He-… cannot remain here. It is draining his life!" She explains as she helps me onto the sled. She tries to hide it from me, but I know her light is failing.

"Go! Quickly!" She commands Radagast. But I cannot leave her here. I quickly grab her arm as she goes to pull away. Her hand automatically wrapping around my arm, She turns to me, her eyes questioning.

"Come with me... My Lady..."

********

My Lady... those words. How just the sound of them makes my heart flutter even in the midst of battle.

 _"You know I must stay,"_ I whisper softly into his mind.

 _"And you know I can't leave you... I'll stay too."_ He replies.

 _"You cannot! You will die!"_ I cry. The world has faded into this moment. Our eyes lock in a battle of wills as the conflict rages around us.

 _"Please,"_ He whispers as images of our times together flash through his mind and therefore mine as well. Evenings spent gazing at the stars... walks in the gardens... simply lying together, curled up in each other's arms. And although the feelings brought on by these memories make me want to stay with him, they also give me the strength I need to let him go. As He moves to get up I groan with the willpower it takes to pull away from him... something I have never had to do and as my hand slips from his grasp, I turn to Radagast.

"Go!" I growl as power flashes in my eyes. The squirrely wizard jumps and spurs his rabbits on, taking my love away from this evil place. I lie there on the cold stone preparing myself for what I know will be coming.

Suddenly the sounds of battle end and I feel a hand upon my shoulder. Just as suddenly, a crack rips through the air and He is among us.

 _ **"It has begun...The East will fall. So shall the kingdom of Angmar rise. The time of the Elves is over...The Age of the Orc has come."**_

As he speaks, I summon the last of my strength and call once more upon my Ring. It fills me with power until I am more than Galadriel. I rise from the floor and stare down my enemy, banishing The Deceiver into the East.

"You have no power here, Servant of Morgoth! You are nameless! Faceless! Formless! Go back to the void from whence you come!" The moment He is gone my strength fails me. I stumble backwards and Elrond reaches out, quickly catching me. He holds me as I try to catch my breath.

 _"We were deceived,"_ He says softly.

I nod. "The spirit of Sauron endured."

"And has been banished." Sneers Saruman.

I lean against Elrond. "He will flee into the East." I say, still gasping for air.

"Gondor should be warned." Elrond states. "I must set a watch on the walls of Mordor." He stands and I grab his arm quickly to keep from falling over.

"No. Look after the Lady Galadriel. She has spent much of her power. Her strength is failing. Take her to Lothlórien." Saruman advises.

"My Lord Saruman... He must be hunted down and destroyed once and for all!" Elrond protests.

"Without the Ring of Power, Sauron can never again hold dominion over Middle-Earth." Saruman argues. I can no longer sit up and lean heavily against Elrond's knee. "Go now. Leave Sauron to me."

*******

I wait just outside of the fortress with Radagast. It seems like an eternity before Elrond walks from the ruins carrying my beloved. I rush to her side and take her into my arms. She groans weakly and lays her head on my shoulder.

 _"My Lady... what have you done?"_ I murmur as I gently brush the hair from her face. I do not hide my love for her in front of these two men. There are few places we choose to hide our affection for each other, but right now I cannot bring myself to care who watches. Soft words I speak over her, soothing the disturbed balance of dark and light within.

 _"Mithrandir..."_ She mumbles in my mind. _"You must... go to... Erebor... warn them. War is coming."_ Her very soul aches with tiredness and her voice is heavy with sleep... she will not stay conscious much longer.

 _"Do not ask me to leave your side again."_ I beg. With the last of her strength she reaches up to caress my cheek and I turn into her hand, kissing her palm softly.

 _"Come to me, Mithrandir. When the battle for Erebor is over and you are finished with your task. Come to me in Lothlórien."_ She leans up and kisses my cheek then reaches for Elrond. He swiftly gathers her into his strong arms.

"Do not worry Gandalf. I will take care of her." He vows. I nod, knowing this to be true. Elrond would lay down his life for Her and he is one of the few who truly understand our bond. I watch as they disappear into the forest.

"I need a horse." I say gruffly to Radagast.

The End.


End file.
